


Catch Me If You Can

by cinnabary



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 奇幻AU 前世今生人类凛/精灵遥originally for 凛遥小说本《绿洲》by谜样的雾2015.6
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Kudos: 4





	Catch Me If You Can

Catch Me If You Can

文/故衣红莲

“他们说这里千年以前是片森林，那时候存在巫术，人类会在最幽深的小径上邂逅精灵。”  
他在车站等着一起去参加年会的同事，听见了身边小女孩这完整的一句。周围嘈杂喧嚣，满是人声。附近高楼上的霓虹灯拼出“HAPPY NEW YEAR”的彩色条幅。空气潮湿冰凉，一片雪花从深蓝宝石一样的天幕里飘落在他鼻尖。  
“那只是个童话而已。”女孩的母亲慈爱地打断她，“今天在学校过得怎么样，宝贝？”  
“……但人类非常仇恨精灵，认为他们有邪恶的魔法。一个男孩用法术偷偷救了受伤的精灵，作为代价，从此再也不能触碰他。”小姑娘执拗地讲下去。  
“这真是有点……浪漫。不过亲爱的，这种故事不太适合你的年纪，或许等你到你十几岁的时候——”  
“我认为我能理解。”女孩尖着嗓子说，“显然这是爱情，不过有点残酷。”  
听一个六七岁的小女孩一本正经地这么说确实有点好笑。他大概笑出声了，女孩气呼呼地用大眼睛看着他，一个年轻男人，那种英俊到看过一次就不会忘记的脸。她不好意思地收了声。  
“你还没有讲完你的故事。”他温和地提醒她。  
“就到这里，后面的书页丢了，那是本很旧的书。”女孩低下头捏着衣角。  
他在她面前蹲下来，笑意温和。“你想知道结局吗？结局是他们一起逃走，穿过森林翻过山脉，到一个自由的国度，解开了那个魔法，从此幸福地生活在一起。”  
“真的？”她长睫毛下的眼睛惊喜地睁大了，“你为什么会知道？”  
“也许因为……我一千年前恰巧见过他们？”他故意使用一种很搞笑的神秘语气，掌心线条都扭曲起来，眼底有一点湿意。  
年会开完后是无止境的刷夜，唱K，拼酒和牌局。底牌掀开，一张鲜红的方片七。众人不约而同地大笑：“终于抓住你了，选诚实还是勇敢？”  
“诚实。”修长手指轻轻敲打桌面，年轻男人展眉一笑，“但是说好了，只能问两个问题。”  
粉色壁灯的浮艳光晕下人脸模糊成一团团色块。唯独他的眼睛泛着清冷的宝石光泽，鲜红润泽的颜色，剔透到不近人情。让人心笙摇荡，让人望而却步。  
女同事间起了一点轻微的骚动，互相推搡着羞于开口。包厢里正好在放一首法语情歌，柔软暧昧的女声，欲望散落，馥郁缱绻。他的目光投在虚空里，不着痕迹地避开那些眼睛里的热烈。  
“松冈君有没有正在交往的人？”  
“有的。”  
“欸……”  
“那么……进展到哪一步了呢？”  
他脸上的笑突然落下去：“我们还没有牵过手，不过很快，也许明天。”  
后面几个字他说得很轻，从削薄的唇中吐出，似乎一个连自己也不能相信的禁忌。他记得有个人轻声对他说，我会离开一段时间，不过很快就会回来，也许明天。少年脸色如同新雪，全身透湿，水珠顺着头发滴到他的鼻梁和睫毛上，那样素净调和的白与黑，把人心里生生磨蚀出填不满的空洞，夺去了整个世界的颜色。他扑过去想抓住他，徒劳地沾染一手凉薄的水汽，寒意沁入肺腑，冷得每一根神经都在尖叫抖战。  
那天的阳光是那么好，照亮一层薄薄的银色晨雾。有风从远处山林呼啸而来，吹动天空浮动的巨大云朵。断崖处泻下一片瀑布一样的紫色藤萝，脚下绿茸茸的草尖顶着小朵金黄的花，扎得脚心有一点痒。万物生机蓬勃，冬天已落下尾音。  
黑发少年的笑意像是遗憾，又像是怜悯：你知道，你从来抓不住我。  
“松冈先生，醒醒，我们散了。需要人送你回家吗？”  
他恍然惊醒，包厢里人影疏落，自己靠在角落沙发，手里攥着一个空的玻璃杯。昏暗光线中伸手小心翼翼地摸了摸自己的脸，是湿的。他礼貌地向叫醒他的女同事道歉，起身整理揉皱的西装。  
“那松冈君，我先走了，明天公司见。”女孩穿上白色羊绒大衣，将灰色围巾拿在手里，对他笑了一下：“新年快乐。”  
他回以微笑，心底惘然。光阴重若千钧碾碎尘世，很多事情他不那么在乎，却依旧无可挽回地留下印痕。有时候想起来自己都会吓一跳，原来已经过去了那么多个日夜，加起来足有一千年那么长，足够灵魂苍老成一把灰土。然而有些记忆却在他年轻的身体中鲜活依旧。遥迢时光中失落的某个年岁，森林中第一次落雪那天，那个受伤的精灵从树上掉下来，正好落在他面前。他胸前的血把雪地染成一片嫣红，脸上却没有痛楚的神色，只是静静地望过来。  
他本该吓一跳的，却先一步看见了他的眼睛。彼时晴雪，林间空地上方的一小块天空泄下光线汹涌，灿烂的颜色在他眼中摇荡，是温暖水域一片浓艳的海，水面浮着蓝色的鸢尾花瓣，美得如此无辜又如此惊心动魄。  
他看见了他，从此再也看不见其他人。  
哥哥，你最近经常一个人笑着发呆，是喜欢上了哪家的姑娘？  
红发少女经过他的身边，裙裾翩然，丢下无心笑语。  
我才没有——  
他急切地反驳，声音却突然消弭在唇齿间。似乎一切都突然回到正轨，找到了正确的位置。  
他违反人类不得与精灵接触的禁令，把他藏匿在附近森林里，替他带去衣物和吃食。他从祭司那里偷看了禁忌的法术治好精灵胸前致命的伤口。他罔顾一切惩罚与诅咒，只是因为他爱他，尽管他们只有数面之缘。  
“因为那个法术，我不能碰你，那本书上说你会被我的体温灼烧成一团水汽。”黄昏时分，他将装有苹果和面包的篮子放在精灵栖身的树下，“我会走得远一些，等你吃完再来拿走篮子。你不用怕，我不会伤害你。但你小心不要太靠近村子，他们抓住你，会对你用火刑。”  
他转身想离开，精灵从树上跳下来，声音很轻，用清澈的嗓音叫他的名字：“凛。”  
“留下来吧，陪着我。”精灵的声音似乎有种魔力，连森林都在歌唱般的声音下屏息不语。月光从树冠上升起，淡银光线落在他漆黑的头发上，一路流水般闪着散碎的光芒，温柔如斯。  
他应该抬脚走开，他感到危险逼近，那是庞大的命运当头碾过之时所能感到的，四肢被缚，呼吸困难的直觉。但同时他的心脏又因为欣喜而歌唱，他想离他更近些，却不得不顾忌自己带来的伤害。  
许多个冬夜他们坐在巨木扶疏枝干下聊天，中间隔着一个篮子，一个可笑然而绝对强有力的界限。精灵已经生活过许多年岁，容貌却依旧如同少年。他说自己犯下大错被族群驱逐，成为在荒野游荡的流浪者，却对罪行的内容只字不提。他坐在树梢为他唱森林精灵的歌，声音甜美，有小小的绿芽在歌声中破土而出。他的美丽不属于尘世，眼睛里有深艳的城池，让人心甘情愿地陷落。  
突然有一刻他们同时安静下来，看着对方的脸。星星在天空倾斜变幻了方向，月光由浓艳到稀薄。那一瞬间的意乱情迷来得不可置信，他几乎能感觉到精灵凉润甜蜜的呼吸拂在脸颊，猛醒过来向后摔倒在草地上，慌乱间手指擦过精灵的脚踝。  
精灵尖叫一声握住脚腕，咬紧牙关不再发出声音。他心脏紧缩，血液冻结，想去扶他又收回手。白皙肌肤上已经留下一道长长的漆黑焦痕，伤口周围皮肤像熔化的蜡一般扭曲，变成淡褐色。  
“我很好……没关系，会好的。凛，不要担心。”精灵笑了一下，眉眼间却落下一层阴影。他抱住膝盖，半晌抬起脸，声音仿佛耗尽所有的力气：“只是原本我心存侥幸，你知道——”  
我原本以为那残忍的命运也许不会落在我们头顶，在你爱我的时候。  
新年夜，村落中举办盛大的节日，焰火四起，年轻男女绕着篝火跳舞。精灵远远站在人群之外披拂夜色，火光在他眸中烧灼，乍一看亮晶晶地仿佛一眨眼就要落下泪来。他的面容一半浸没在阴影中，一半笼罩温柔的光晕，交睫时眸光历历成歌。他安静地望着松冈凛，目光缓慢地捏碎了他的心脏。  
他们身侧走过一对相拥亲吻的恋人，消失在森林边界。“要是能碰到你就好了。”精灵低声说，垂下眼睫。而松冈凛不假思索地脱下斗篷，将那柔软的织物抛起，用稠密而甜腻的黑暗捉住他，抱紧他，疯狂寻觅他的嘴唇，像沙漠中一个濒死的人渴求水源。  
隔着布料他仍能感到精灵唇上的柔软和凉意，甜蜜的花朵气息，只是贴合得那么紧终究还是徒劳。陈旧亚麻布的气味蒙在脸上，这窒息一般的不算亲吻的触碰，用力到让人唇齿发痛。  
原来极端的幸福和极端的痛苦之间没有什么差别。他的心疼痛得仿佛要碎裂，这一刻太珍贵，他不愿用来呼吸，不愿用来哭泣，只希望能再靠近他一些。  
遥。七濑遥。他一次次念着他的名字，绝望入骨。  
你说过精灵不懂得死亡，他们有无限的时间。我不能陪你走到那时候，我能给你留下什么？  
当你离开的时候，给我一个真正的吻吧。烧焚我，毁灭我，让我带着你的温度走入永恒的虚空之中，然后再次遇见你。他的声音仿佛有笑意，却泪水盈睫。  
他决定和他一起逃走。这个被森林和山脉包围的村落以外有河流，有一望无际的原野，有繁华的城市，千灯点亮的洞穴。遥远国度的人类和精灵一起生活，那里他们可以并肩站立在天光之下，不必每次相见都如履薄冰。  
太阳升起之前，尘世的规则还未降临的时候，他们开始攀登那座巨大的山脉。远处腾起一串灯火，蜿蜒而来，有人发现了他的失踪和背叛，追兵已至。天际开始泛起微明的灰紫色，即将迎来破晓。他精疲力竭，失足踩进被一片深翠藏匿的断崖，身体无可挽回地往下坠落。  
七濑遥及时抓住了他。  
“你疯了！快放手，你会死的！”那一刻他完全忘记了自己，他只看见精灵疼得浑身都在颤抖，扑倒在地上，抓住他手腕的那只手开始变得焦黑。然而坚定地，一寸一寸地用尽全身的力气把他拉了上来。  
你欠我一个吻。他趴在地上一边笑一边咳嗽，身体开始变得透明，身上腾起的水汽润湿了衣襟，头发滴滴沥沥地淌着水，仿佛流尽了整个世界的眼泪。  
我会离开一段时间，也许明天，你愿意等我吗？  
不，不，不要。不要！怎么可能会有人让他感觉到如此撕心裂肺的疼痛，像是从胸腔中生生掏出了心脏，徒留着巨大的空洞，这绝望的失去的感觉。  
“凛，我想告诉你一件一开始骗了你的事情。我并非被驱逐，离开族群只是为了来见你……在你遇见我之前，我已经爱了你很久很久。”七濑遥的声音很轻，在呼啸长风里几乎听不真切，“我一直在等你。那天你经过林地，我故意落在你面前。”  
你是我的肋骨，我的心脏，我的劫难。爱上你之前我没有爱过谁，爱上你之后，我便为你而生。听起来有点不公平，但这是真的，但我是心甘情愿的。  
亲爱的，如果你愿意等我，而且等到了，请在人群里抓住我，把你手指的温度烙印在我的骨血里。我会认出你，我会记得。  
地铁到站，他从迷迷糊糊的假寐中清醒，起身走出车厢。地铁口的公交车站下来了很多学生，挤挤挨挨地说笑，往旁边的游泳馆走。人群深海游鱼一般在街道上来回穿行，一个少年急急忙忙从他身边跑过，差一点撞到他，扬起一股清冽的风。  
他无心地捕捉到少年清瘦背影，穿着蓝色海豚T恤，头发漆黑，后颈一块肌肤白皙柔软，月光曾经亲吻过的颜色。灵魂从千年尘埃中破土而出，思念汹涌如潮。  
“七濑遥！遥！等一等！”  
少年停下脚步，转身寻找声音的源头，虹膜上有蓝鸢尾的颜色。他越过人群，越过尘埃和云朵的阴影，拨开重重光阴向他走去。每一步林木摧折，风声湮灭，浩盛天光落进他的眼睛，而他被温柔地锁进他的瞳孔。少年望着他，等待着，眸光里有一点疑惑，一点惶恐，一点期许。  
——遇见我之前你在做什么？  
——爱你，还有等你来爱我。  
我抓住你了，而且再也不会放开。


End file.
